The present invention relates, generally, to the field of contact-less smart cards, and more specifically, to enhancing the security of smart contact-less cards.
A contact-less smart card is a contactless credential whose dimensions are credit card size. A contact-less smart card contains embedded integrated circuits that may store, and sometimes process, data and communicate with a terminal through communication protocols such as near-field communication (NFC) and radio-frequency identification (RFID). Contact-less smart cards may be used for business transactions, identification, authentication, and data storage.